Pesadillas
by LoriKusadashi
Summary: Los sueños del pasado siempre lo atormentan, le desgarran e intentan acabar con él. Pero sabe que todo eso acaba cuando despierta y aún se encuentra en la cama, bajo las blancas sábanas y la compañía de alguien.


_**Creo que ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que subí algo que realmente no sé que colocar en estos momentos. Sólo puedo decir que me alegra volver, aunque sea cada milenio. En un principio ni iba a subir esto, pero después de comerme solo la cabeza discutiendo conmigo misma, decidí subirlo. Y pues nada, espero que guste. Si no gusta, pues lo siento JAJAJAJA.**_

 _ **Solo digamos que, vuelve a ver One Piece y volví a engancharme.**_

 _ **Los personajes de One Piece no me pertenecen, se toman prestados sin ánimo de lucro para crear la historia.**_

* * *

 _ **Pesadillas**_

Respiraciones agitadas, gruñidos en las profundidades de aquella oscura habitación, quejidos que resonaban entre aquellas cuatro paredes sin parar. Alguien entre las blancas y suaves sábanas de algodón se retorcía repetidamente. Intentando escapar de aquel sueño que le atormentaba sin descanso, siempre cada noche.

Fue entonces cuando, con un grito ahogado, despertó de aquella prisión de oscuridad. Había sido un sueño, o más concretamente, una pesadilla. Una pesadilla que se repetía todas las noches, en las que como hoy, recostado ahora boca arriba y con la respiración agitada, le consumía las pocas energías que le quedaban tras una agotador día.

Intentó normalizar su respiración, intentó relajar su tenso cuerpo y ralentizar su agitado corazón, el cual, latía con fuerza en su pecho. Pasó una de sus manos tatuadas por sus ojos en un intento desesperado de volver a conciliar el sueño, aunque solo fuera por unos minutos más. Sintió los músculos de su pecho aún en tensión, cada músculo rígido, incapaz de dejarle respirar, como si su propio cuerpo intentara matarlo, como si no quisiera continuar adelante.

Exhaló un leve gruñido al rememorar aquel sueño que le había estado torturando minutos atrás. Fue entonces cuando sintió que el peso de la cama cambiaba y que alguien se estaba removiendo a su lado. No hacía falta que volteara la cabeza para saber quién era, seguramente se había despertado por los movimientos bruscos del colchón. Siguió con la mirada pegada al techo, sintiendo como los ojos adormilados de su compañera lo observaban desde la oscuridad. Él le había dicho más de una vez que no hacía falta que estuviera allí, que lo único que lograría sería una falta de sueño continuo. Como siempre, no escuchó las órdenes de su capitán. Una mujer terca.

A pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación, Law sabía perfectamente que ella, ahora ya despierta del todo, le estaría observando, con un leve fruncido de ceño, preocupada por la situación. Y sabía perfectamente lo que vendría a continuación.

Una de las suaves manos de la joven se acercó lentamente hasta alcanzar con la punta de los dedos la mejilla de su capitán. Deslizándose suavemente por aquel rostro. Sintió como con esa suave caricia su cuerpo se relajaba, y, pidiendo más contacto, dio media vuelta en la cama y se enfrentó a aquella que era su compañera en noches como esta. Con la débil luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana gracias a que, horas antes, el capitán había decidido subir a la superficie, observó con dificultad sus rasgos. Sus grandes ojos oscuros observándole con calma, su ondulado cabello desparramado por la almohada, sus labios curvándose en una leve sonrisa. Muchas veces, el propio Trafalgar Law se preguntaba que había visto en esta chica para que formara parte de su tripulación.

Se quedaron ambos mirándose, casi sin parpadear mientras que la joven volvió a colocar una de sus manos en la mejilla del hombre de cabellos de cuervo. Volvió a repetir aquel pequeño gesto que había realizado anteriormente. Sabía que era una forma de relajarle, de hacerle sentir bien. Deslizó, sin palabra alguna, esa mano hacia arriba, hacia los mechones oscuros de aquel estoico hombre. Se sentía húmedo, pues el cabello de Law se había mojado debido al sudor del momento, pero eso no parecía importarla y comenzó a masajear el cuero cabelludo de forma delicada.

Escuchó como respuesta un zumbido de satisfacción, indicándola que iba por el buen camino haciendo que la joven continuara con su tarea, pasando por todo el cuerpo, hasta llegar a la nuca en donde, el cuerpo hombre de cabellos de cuervo brincó a causa de un escalofrío.

La chica soltó una leve risita al sentirlo y volvió a realizar el mismo acto obteniendo siempre la misma respuesta divertida. Un pequeño gruñido se escuchó en la habitación provocado por el serio capitán de los Piratas del Corazón. Sabía que le gustaba provocarle con esos jueguecitos, y él se los dejaba pasar.

Buscando más contacto del que ya tenía, se encontró hundiendo la cabeza en el hueco del cuello de aquella, a su parecer, frágil y pequeña joven. Realmente sabía que ella no era así, que era testaruda, era alegre, inteligente si la situación lo merecía, alegre y muchos más adjetivos que pasaban por su cabeza, aunque reconocía que el que más le llamaba la atención en ella era fuerza de voluntad. Siempre decidida hacer lo que parecía encontrarse en aquella cabecita.

Dejó de prestarle atención a sus propios pensamientos cuando sintió que dos suaves brazos se aferraban a su cuerpo y le atraían con suavidad hacia el ajeno. Respiró profundamente encontrándose con aquel aroma a flores tan característico de ella. Sintió como de una vez por todas, ya gran parte de su cuerpo se había relajado y podía disfrutar en su mayor cantidad los mimos que estaba recibiendo. Le gustaba que lo mimaran, aunque, obviamente eso jamás lo diría en voz alta. Soltó un suave y relajado suspiro mientras rodeaba las caderas de la joven, buscando esa posición que tanto le gustaba y le hacía sentir cómodo cuando, en esas noches, buscaba el consuelo.

Por fin, tras unos largos minutos en aquella posición, el cuerpo de Law se relajó completamente. Sus músculos ahora comenzaban a dolerle un poco debido a la fuerza que había usado al tensarse. Olvidaba siempre que no debería ser tan bruto, pero los acontecimientos le tomaban desprevenido. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación de tener a alguien con quién poder compartir ese trozo de oscuridad que guardaba en su corazón.

Una de las manos de la muchacha comenzó acariciar la espalda de su capitán, parándose en las líneas negras de su tatuaje y trazándolas con la punta de los dedos. A ella le gustaba la sensación de relieve de aquellos dibujos de tinta negra marcados, para siempre, en aquella piel bronceada. Las respiraciones de ambos era lo único que se escuchaba en aquella habitación. No hacía falta decir palabras ¿para qué? Él solo buscaba una compañía que lo mantuviera alejado de sus demonios del pasado y ella ofrecía ese servicio de maravilla. No es que Law no sintiera cariño hacia ella, simplemente no quería saber qué futuro la aguardaba si él pronunciaba esas dos simples palabras que resonaban muchas veces en sus pensamientos. No querría perder algo preciado de nuevo.

Se removió levemente buscando una posición más cómoda cuando sintió un par de labios besando, casi siendo más un roce, su templo. Levantó la mirada algo confuso siendo solamente recibido por una mirada dulce, un rostro de muñeca y una enternecida sonrisa. El tatuado pecho del Cirujano de la Muerte dio un pequeño brinco ante esa escena. Algo le vino a la cabeza en ese instante: demasiada inocencia para un mundo tan cruel.

Sus ojos se mostraron más duros de lo que habitualmente mostraba en estas situaciones. Arrastró su mano a la suave mejilla continua y se quedó ahí, quieto, observando a cada detalle las facciones de su joven subordinada, rememorando cada rincón para mantenerlo en su cabeza bien fresco. Para que, si algún día algo sucediera, tener su rostro completamente memorizado. Un pequeño nudo se formó en su garganta al pensar en aquello.

Sin embargo, aquellos pensamientos fueron rápidamente borrados de su mente cuando sintió la pequeña mano de su compañera de noche sobre la suya propia, con una expresión en el rostro que demostraba que estaba algo confundida y curiosa por ese gesto. Intercambiando su ceño fruncido por una sonrisa pícara y maliciosa, con un rápido movimiento, levantó su cuerpo hasta encontrarse debajo de él a la pequeña y delicada figura femenina que hacía poco más de unos segundos se situaba a su lado.

Disfrutó de la vista que le estaba otorgando, ese rostro en confusión, con aquella mirada que pedía a gritos una explicación ante esos actos. Parecía un pequeño corderito presa del lobo feroz que se encontraba deseoso de devorarlo. Ensanchó aún más su sonrisa cuando rozó con sus dedos la suave y ahora rosada mejilla de la chica, pues un estremecimiento recorrió su cuerpo y no pasó desapercibido para el hombre de ojos grisáceos. Su otra mano se deslizó por uno de sus muslos, sintiendo como con cada roce que daba, el cuerpo contrario se tensaba. ¿Qué demonios se le estaba pasando por la cabeza? Eso era una pregunta que ninguno de los dos podía contestar.

Su respiración se entrecortó al sentir ya su mano en la cara interna de su muslo. Sus mejillas, anteriormente de un tono normal, se habían convertido en un espolvoreo rojizo a través de su rostro, sentía como hasta la punta de las orejas comenzaban a calentarse de igual manera que el resto de su cara. Sus ojos grises, duros e impenetrables, se encontraban mirando directamente a los suyos, oscuros como la misma noche. Los largos dedos tatuados, que trazaban suaves caricias sobre el rostro femenino, se habían asentado en su labio inferior, rozándolos con gran delicadeza, deleitándose con esa textura, suave y carnosa. Law sonrió ante la sensación de calidez que desprendía, si se sentía tan bien solo con la yema de los dedos, ¿cómo se sentiría en sus propios labios?

Sus labios ensancharon aún más cuando ella, con una débil voz le preguntó que ocurría. Ese pequeño corderito, aún demasiado inocente, intentó buscar una respuesta a aquellas acciones. Fue entonces, cuando el estoico hombre unió su boca con la continua, casi chocando los dientes de ambos pues la fuerza que había ejercido el capitán de ese submarino había sido, tal vez, demasiada.

El pequeño cuerpo femenino intentó zafarse del más grande pero el hombre no iba a permitirlo y colocando ambas manos por encima de su cabeza, profundizó el beso. Intentó hacer que ella abriera la boca y al ver que esta no parecía colaborar, tiró del carnoso labio inferior escuchando una pequeña queja, a la que podía asemejarse más a un suspiro que a cualquier otra cosa. Le gustaba ese sonido. Fue ahí cuando vio su oportunidad y coló aquel órgano rosado en la boca femenina. Exploró aquella pequeña cueva con la lengua, buscando a su compañera la cual encontró resistiéndose en un principio pero, bastaron solo unos segundos para que se desarmara y ambas danzaran entre ellas. Bailando en sincronía, siendo intenso y apasionado, como un tango que esperara que durara eternamente.

Law sintió que su autocontrol se le iba de las manos, él mismo sabía que tenía un límite pero, ¿a quién iba a engañar? No quería parar en esos momentos, quería que ese fuego que le quemaba por dentro saliera en forma de lujuria desenfrenada, quería poder dejar marcas sobre esa blanca piel de porcelana, quería que fuera sólo suya… Un débil gemido escapó de la boca ajena. Sus muñecas, ahora atrapadas bajos las grandes y expertas manos tatuadas de su capitán dolían al sentir la fuerza que este estaba ejerciendo. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esta situación?

Él no quería parar, no ahora pero, en el fondo de su cabeza, algo le decía que lo que estaba habiendo no estaba bien, que ella merecía algo mejor, que ella debía estar segura pasara lo que pasara. La falta de oxígeno tampoco ayudó y, cuando ambas bocas se separaron, teniendo como prueba de ese acto de lujuria aquel hilo de saliva que aún los unía, el estoico y siempre sereno Trafalgar Law gruñó de frustración.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio, solo sus fuertes respiraciones se escuchaban en la habitación. Ninguno se atrevió a mirar el rostro del otro, la situación se había tornado ahora tensa e inquietante. ¿Qué iba a pasar a continuación? Su mente se crispó y su cuerpo comenzó a tensarse de nuevo pensando en lo que acababa de pasar. Admitió que quería más, mucho más que un beso, mucho más en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Pero mantenerla a salvo era mucho más importante que sus propios deseos. No iba a caer, no iba a hacerla su debilidad…

Con los ojos cerrados, respiró profundamente intentando calmar ese ambiente que había ocasionado. Su nombre fue pronunciado por una suave y casi transparente voz. Desde que la conocía ella jamás lo había llamado capitán, era Law, siempre era su nombre, siempre con ese hilo de voz que tanto le relajaba. Siempre le había gustado como ella pronunciaba su nombre.

El nombrado entonces abrió los ojos y contempló a su pequeño corderito debajo de su cuerpo. Sus mejillas aún se encontraban enrojecidas, sus labios aún hinchados y con ese pequeño reguero de aquel líquido transparente que descendía desde ellos tras aquel acto de lujuria. Sus grandes ojos oscuros, ahora entrecerrados, le observaban directamente con un brillo especial en ellos, un brillo que él mismo sabía lo que significaba. Se le hacía muy difícil no caer.

Se pasó una mano por los cabellos oscuros intentando pensar que hacer ahora. Un chasquido de lengua fue su única respuesta. Muy inteligente para temas médicos y muy estúpido en temas de sentimientos. Sus pensamientos pararon en seco cuando unos dedos rozaron su mejilla y bajó la mirada nuevamente. Una pequeña y casi invisible sonrisa se encontraba en los labios ajenos. Esa pequeña imagen relajó su cuerpo por segunda vez aquella noche, como si fuera una especie de magia hipnotizante. Su cuerpo reaccionó solo, descendió hasta que su propio pecho se encontrara unido con el de la joven acostada en aquellas blancas sábanas. El calor que desprendía la piel de ambos se mezcló con el ambiente, las respiraciones, tan cerca la una de la otra, que se fusionaban como si fuera una sola. Los labios de ambos, casi rozándose, esperando impacientes por unirse de nuevo, por sentir la suave y tierna carne de nuevo, de probarse y devorar todo rastro de sensualidad y lujuria. Los fuertes latidos del corazón, golpeando con fuerza el pecho de ambos. Dolía, dolía como mil demonios, sentirse tan desesperado por el roce de la otra persona, por devorarla por completo.

Cuando ya los labios de ambos estuvieron a punto de volver a fusionarse, el hombre de cabellos de carbón, en un rápido movimiento, se colocó al lado de la figura femenina, dejando ver ahora simplemente su musculosa espalda dibujada con ese Jolly Roger tan peculiar, símbolo de esa tripulación que podía considerar como parte de su familia.

Ninguno de los dos hizo movimiento alguno. Todo quedó de nuevo en completo silencio y ahora, ¿qué hacer? Ella contempló a aquel estoico hombre una última vez. Realmente quería averiguar qué pasaba por su cabeza. La primera vez que lo conoció, recordó que ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra alguna, simplemente le siguió porque algo en aquel hombre, de semblante severo, había alertado a su cuerpo de que era hora de marchar.

El colchón hizo un pequeño sonido cuando la muchacha, tras varios minutos de observación hacia su compañero, dio media vuelta haciendo que ambos cuerpos recostados en aquella gran cama se dieran la espalda mutuamente. No se iba arreglar nada con una conversación, sabía perfectamente que era inútil. Se mordió el carrillo interno en un intento desesperado de auto controlarse y desatar su ira sobre su capitán. Sabía que las acciones que había hecho tenían un significado y sabía que estaba negando todo. Estaba preparada para todo lo que se le viniera por delante, pero no estaba preparada para ser desarmada emocionalmente por su capitán.

Un error, había cometido un error y no pensaba repetirlo de nuevo. Cerró los ojos esperando a que nuevamente, el sueño volviera a él y así poder olvidar completamente lo que había ocurrido. No estaba dispuesto a ver morir a alguien cercano de nuevo.

Y así, con el sonido que ahora emitía el mar al chocar contra el submarino, ambas personas que yacían en una misma cama, decidieron que lo mejor sería volver a dormir y no rememorar estas acciones nunca más aún sabiendo que ninguno de los dos podría olvidar la dulce sensación de sentirse unidos. Pero, desgraciadamente, el insomnio había golpeado fuertemente con esos recuerdos.

Iba a ser una larga noche.

* * *

 ** _Y se acabó, muchas gracias por leer y haber llegado hasta aquí. Revisé varias veces este one-shot en busca de alguna falta, pero no soy un robot y es posible que se me haya pasado alguna, de ser así, pido mil disculpas._**

 ** _Le doy las gracias de corazón a TourmalinePhoenix por soportarme durante todo el trayecto de esta historia y por insistirme en subirla._**

 ** _Gracias por leer y espero que nos volvamos a ver de nuevo._**

 ** _Un beso._**

 ** _Lori_**


End file.
